iruna_onlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Leveleo
Éstas son recomendaciones a la hora de levelear, recomendando algunas formas para aumentar tu nivel. Ten en cuenta que hay más de una manera de nivelar, por lo que puede haber opiniones diferentes. Nivel 1-30 Es muy fácil, solamente tienes que pasar horas como boludo jugando, sin vida social, no comes, no salís de tu casa hasta llegar al nivel 30. Te recomendamos que mates a los Poke, dan mucha EXP entre 137 y 138. Después están los Baum que en otro tutorial te diremos por que son tan bueno mataros, o lo averiguaras solo cajeta. Atte: _.Miku._ Nivel 30-40+ Ahora usted puede hacer la Quest llamada "Impromptu Arrows". Las recompensas son de 7500 EXP y 1000 Spina, si lo haces mediante la presentación de los Items recomendados. Tienes que tener 30 Broken Staff. Puedes conseguirlos matando Baums en Rokoko Plains, o matando Dedrons en Lluvia de estrellas Road, aunque los Dedrons son mucho más difíciles que los Baums. Puedes aceptar la Quest de Nepherta, ella se encuentra en The guild en de Sofya City, aquí una imagen (hay que entrar en el Consulate y luego girar hacia la derecha): Alternativamente: Puedes hacer la Quest llamada "The Forgotten Cave". Las recompensas son de 4800 EXP y 3 Revita (M). Debes matar a 30 Skeleton en The Forgotten Cave. Puedes aceptar la Quest de Venia, que se encuentra en Rokoko Plains, frente a la entrada de The Forgotten Cave. Aquí una foto: Nivel 40-50+ Te recomiendo que sigas haciendo la Quest de 'Impromptu Arrows' hasta llegar a nivel 50, aunque abajo hay una forma alternativa. Ahora puedes hacer dos Quest combinadas. Una se llama "The Winges Serpent". Las recompensas son de 6500 EXP y 1000 Spina. Se quiere que mates a 30 Coatls en Rokoko Windhole, en el nivel inferior. Puedes aceptar la Quest de Fia, ella se encuentra en Diel Village. La otra Quest se llama "Mysterious Underground Fish". Las recompensas son de 7000 EXP y 12 Revita (M). Se quiere que mates a 30 Argoteus, que están en el mismo mapa que los Coatls. Puedes aceptar la Quest de Seryn, que está al lado de Fia. Ambas misiones suman 13500 EXP, 1000 Spina y 12 Revita (M). Alternativamente, puedes acabar con Coatls (450EXP), o Flame Rockers (950EXP) que se encuentran en Scorched Tunnels. Aquí una foto de Fia y Seryn: Nivel 50-80+ RECOMENDADO: Army of Darkness, Nivel 50 requerido. Dónde se obtiene: Sauro, en Wibo City. Qué hay que hacer: Matar Zolban, Bongea, Hydra y Burnos, moverse desde Wibo City a Teschen Highlands (Zolban), después ir hacia Karue Reef pero pasar por Hydra e ir a Zalm Desert (Bongea), regresar a Karue Reef (Hydra) y finalmente a Rolba Flatlands (Burnos). Recompensa: 64500 EXP y 2 Medallas Sauro. Aquí una foto de Sauro: Alternativa: Rampant Fiery Beasts, Nivel 50 es requerido. Dónde se obtiene: Villager en Lunite Village. Qué hay que hacer: Mata a 20 Itzamnas y 15 Flame Rockers. Se encuentran en Scorched Tunnels. Recompensa: 10000 EXP y 10 Regera (XS) Floating Island Beasts, Se necesita tener nivel 55. Dónde se obtiene: Villager en Lunite Village. Qué hat que hacer: Mata a 30 Harpies y 30 Griffins. Se pueden encontrar en Floating Island. Recompensa: 32000 EXP y 5 ★Lunite Village Aquí una imagen de Villager: Y leuo estan los Grind Monsters. RECOMENDADO '''Minotaur (Jefe). Nivel: 76. EXP: 7000. HP: 30000. Localización: Eternity Maze (Underground Level 10). '''Alternatives 'Kijimu:' Nivel: 50-51. EXP: 625-647 HP: 2890. DEF: 214-220. Localización: Floating Island. Dark Warrior: Nivel: 55-56. EXP: 3267-3375. HP: 27000. Localización: Dark Wasteland, Dark Mansion. Dark Soldier: '''Nivel: 54-55-56. EXP: 574-594-613. HP: 1945-2075-2115. Localización: Dark Mansion F1, F2 y F3. '''Porge: Nivel: 66-68. EXP: 828-875. HP: 2350-2420. Localización: Wind Cave F2 y F3. Por supuesto que puedes aniquilar a todos los monstruos, pero estos son los recomendados. Nivel 80-120+ Now we are getting somewhere! It's time for the BEST Quest/s for EXP for quite a While! Where do you get it from: Inje Enclave Who to talk to? Well there are two Quests you can accept, the first one requires Level 80, the second one Level 100. The first Quest can be obtained from Inje Man and it wants you to do the following: Awaiting the Goddess Kill: 30 Albreros ''' 30 Ganoschkas 30 Leopards OPTIONAL: 1 False Grecia' Rewards: 280 000 EXP and 2 Regera(S) With False Grecia: 355 000 EXP and 2 Regera(S) Here is a Picture of Inje Man: The second Quest can be obtained from Kubron and it wants you to do the following: '''Enemies of the Inje Level 100 required' Kill: 50 Albreros ''' 10 Leopards 20 Ganoschkas' Rewards: 81 000 EXP and 5 Regera(M) OR 3 Vita Plus(M) A good Party Setup would be: 1 Wizard to penetrate F Grecia's Defense Layers 1 Cleric to buff and heal 1 Hunter to cure Poison and Paralysis 1 Knight to tank '''Alternatives' Evil Vibes (Medusa Variant Solo!, Cleric/Wizard or high MDEF recommended) Level Requirement: 70+ (As a Cleric 100+, you need Holy Light as a Wizard 80+, you need the MDEF) Where to obtain: Cleil, Saterica City: President's Office What to do: Kill 50 Medusas They can be found at Morga Zone. Rewards: 138 000 EXP Opis (High MDEF recommended) Level:137 138 139 EXP: 3604 3655 3706 Location: Tower of Zebul: Level 1,Level 2, Level 4 So why kill these? They drop Revita L, and give great XP for less Work compared to Dark Warriors if you have enough MDEF they barely deal any serious Damage to you. Fradar (Cleric or Light Element user recommended) Level: 139 140 EXP: 3369 3416 Location: Tower of Zebul: Level 3, Level 4 Their Weakness is the Light Element so have fun spamming these down with Holy Light if you just can't find a party for ATG or you want to level up alone as a Cleric, this is a great Way to do so. If you have an Arrow of Light for Example you can make use of this and kill them with an elemental Advantage but Hunters aren't limited to a mediocre Damage Skill like Clerics so it's up to your Decision. Level 120+ (70+ possible) You can only level up faster than ATG in one possible Way now as far as I know. You have to get a higher EXP/Time Ratio than ATG, this is very hard to achieve and I know of only one possible Way to do this. (If you're not using EXP Boosters that is.) Location: Capital City Saterica The Quest is given by Cleil in the Consulate, it's the central Building of Saterica, you basically can't miss it. Rewards: 181 000 or 164 000 or 138 000 EXP ''' '''What to do: Kill 50 Baphomets, 50 Evil Swords or 50 Medusae (Medusa recommended) These Monsters can be found at Morga Zone, head towards the East starting from Saterica, go to the North and then to the Northwest. In order to get better EXP/Time you need to kill as fast as possible, thus getting more EXP/Time due to the shorter traveling Time compared to ATG. Bishops will find themselves deal tremendous Damage to all of the Monsters here because their Weakness is the Light Element. You can make use of this Fact even further by having a Paladin in your Party (He can be a DPS Build as long as your Party manages to survive) who Buffs up Attacks, enabling Auto Attackers (possibly Arrow Rain Hunters too, somebody please test that out? *winks Kam*) to deal ridiculous Damage against these Monsters. It all comes down to the simple Fact that you are able to kill faster with 3rd Job Apprenticeships, you must use this Advantage if you want to gain more EXP. You can mix and match the Party though this is my recommended Setup: 1 Bishop (Just him-/herself) 1 Gladiator(Any DPS Build) 1 Paladin (DPS Build preferred) 1 Arrow Rain Sniper (Just him-/herself, that is if Gloria boosts Arrow Rain) Make sure to set your Guild Portal to Saterica if you want level this way, otherwise you are going to spend alot of Spina on Portals. Here is a Picture of Cleil: For Guild Leveling Darkness Dragon Finstern EXP: 47409 This is a great Way to level up your Guild in a Party of 4 Guild Members So ofcourse Matar gets replaced with DDF (Darkness Dragon Finstern). He doesn't take long with hard Hitters like Wizards, there are no aggro Mobs around and the Road to redo the Boss is incredibly short. You will need a Character who can keep the Aggro and has at least 8-9k HP, if the Healer forgets to heal during one Critical Hit of DDF and he happens to land another one the tanking Character will die. The Weakness of the Boss is Light ofcourse but you unfortunately cannot make use of this for now. Solo Leveling (Ticket Users) Sauro I have mentioned Sauro before, you can fight him if you're level 80, however I recommend to farm him for EXP once you're level 100 or if you can solo him really easily. He can drop some Weapons which sell for quite good Spina, so you can probably afford your Pots just by farming him and selling the Drops and the Sauro Medals you can exchange for several Things through Medal Exchange (if you talk to him). Level: 92 EXP: 12305 HP: 55000 Location: Wibo City, talk to Sauro Well that's about it, I hope you liked the Guide, comment below for Recommendations or whatever! Referencia: [http://vidanandaa.blogspot.com.ar/2013/08/iruna-online-leveling-guide.html vidanandaa.blogspot]